


The Word of Your Body

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: This was inspired by the song, “The Word of Your Body” from my favorite musical, Spring Awakening.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



It was late. Rafael entered his apartment with a sigh. He tossed his keys on the stand by his door and dropped his briefcase, before removing his coat.

Rafael had been stressed all week long. His upcoming case was proving more difficult than he initially thought. Opposing counsel had the cards stacked against him and he was worried.

He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie, before sliding off his suspenders, letting them hang around waist. He poured himself a scotch before sitting on his couch. He closed his eyes and let the alcohol swirl in his mouth, before swallowing.

A buzzing interrupted the quiet and Rafael reached into his pocket, his brows furrowing as he tried to see who it was.

It was you. You were a junior detective at SVU and this was your case. You were probably just as stressed as he was about it.

Y/N {10:03 PM}: Barba, we are going to nail this guy. Promise. You sure you don’t want to meet us for a drink? This has been a hard week.

Rafael smiled before quickly sending a declining text back. He was just too tired.

You were a good detective. You were pretty green initially but you were a quick thinker, sharp as a tack and had an aptitude for being able to get a good read on someone. You learned the ropes of how SVU operated fairly quickly. The team adored you and quickly made you one of their own.

You were also extremely attractive. Rafael, by his own admission, was a smitten kitten with you but he would never act on it since you were younger than he was. It wasn’t necessarily May/December, but he felt like an old man next to you.

Rafael thought about what you wore that day: burgundy pants with a button down shirt that seemed to hug you in all the right places. Your hair was up today, leaving your neck exposed. Rafael wondered what it’d be like to kiss you. He imagined a trail of kisses that would start from your lips, to your exposed neck. He imagined smelling your skin. From working together he knew you usually smelled like cotton and lilies. He imagined peppering kisses along your collarbone, and venturing south to your breasts. Rafael could feel his pants starting to tighten and he shifted uncomfortably.

Taking another swig of his drink, Rafael continued playing with you in his fantasy. You’d moan his name as he ran his hands down your sides, reaching to your backside and squeezing your cheeks. Rafael unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He stroked himself rhythmically, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. Rafael let his thumb glide across the head of penis, smearing pre-cum. Rafael released himself and spit into his hand before resuming his movements, now stroking faster. He let out a moan, imagining it was you sucking and stroking him instead.

The phone buzzed again. Rafael ignored it but it buzzed again and with a groan, he released himself and picked up his phone. It was you again.

Y/N {10:20 PM} - it was a picture of you and the rest of the SUV team at Forlini’s, with the caption, “Wish you were here.”

Rafael stared at the picture of you, ignoring the rest of the team. Still erect, he resumed his stroking. Eyes closed, he pictured the curves of your body, the sweat dripping off your skin, your body swaying as he imagined fucking you. He imagined how wet you’d be, how good your pussy would feel wrapped around his cock, taking him deep.

Rafael moaned your name as his hips bucked; his balls began to feel heavy and that familiar coil in his gut began to emerge, signaling his need for release. Rafael began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. He gripped his phone hard before releasing it knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. Rafael’s hips jerked forward and he shouted your name as he came all over his hand, his stomach and floor. Rafael continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum.

With a shuddering sigh, Rafael tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal so that he could clean himself up.

And that’s when he heard it. Or you rather.

Horrified, Rafael didn’t realize he had somehow dialed you during that height of his self-care.

He cleared his throat, nervous. “Uh, hello?”

***

You had sent Rafael the picture of you and the gang, cheesing hard. What you hadn’t expected was for Rafael to call you back. Forlini’s was crowded, so you motioned to your phone and nodded towards the door to Carisi. He nodded back while you excused yourself to take the call outside.

“Rafael?” you answered eagerly, stoked that he had called back. You were hoping he had changed his mind about coming out.

What you weren’t expecting was the sounds of Rafael moaning your name. You knew what he was doing and it made you excited. You realized you should hang up but you couldn’t stop listening. You could feel your panties dampen slightly and you knew it’d do him in to know what he was doing to you. You heard him shout your name once more and you knew he had come. You didn’t know if it was the moment, the liquor, or what, but you wanted him to know that you knew.

“Rafael?” You bit your lip while you shivered a bit outside. “Rafael?”

***

“Yes?” Rafael answered, mortified. He could feel his cheeks redden as he anxiously looked around for something to clean himself up with.

Grabbing a nearby tissue, he put the phone on speaker. What you said next, made him freeze.

“I’ll be there in 15. I expect a repeat performance.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael stared at his phone in disbelief. Had he heard you correctly?

“I’ll be there in 15. I expect a repeat performance.”

***

You took in a deep breath before heading back into the bar to say bye to the team. You eyed the shot glasses on the table as you approached the booth. Amanda was about to reach for hers, when you snatched it and swung it back.

“Hey! What gives?” Amanda protested, crinkling her nose.

You leaned in close to her ear, “Remember that thing I told you? About a certain person? Well it’s about to happen.”

Amanda’s eyes widened. She reached over and took the shot out of Carisi’s hand. “Y/N needs this more than you,” she stated over Carisi’s protests. You took the shot, before grabbing your jacket and saying your goodbyes.

“Have fun,” Amanda winked.

***

Your stomach was in knots in the cab ride over. Your heart was racing and you ran your sweaty palms over and over your the tops of your thighs. The ride over felt like it was going too fast and too slow at once, if that was even possible. You undid your ponytail, letting loose your hair. You tussled it quickly, before reaching into your purse and quickly reapplying your gloss. “7 Rings” played on the radio, and you found yourself murmuring along with the lyrics, “I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it.”

You thought about what you said to Amanda. It was a year or so after you started with SVU, that you realized you harbored a little crush on the ADA. One night out with Amanda and one too many drinks later, you admitted your feelings about Rafael to Amanda.

***

“Amandaaaa,” you whined. “He is sooo sexy. Those suspenders…”

“So ask him out,” encouraged Amanda, wiggling her eyebrows. “Lord knows he needs to get some. Maybe you can help him relieve some tension and stress.”

“Amanda!”

“He’s wound tighter than a coil. Besides, I think y’all would be good together.”

But you never could work the nerve to ask Rafael out. Every time you’d muster the courage, the voice in your head would psyche you out. But tonight’s events spurned you on and you told the naysayer in your head to shut up.

****

Before you knew it, you were at Rafael’s apartment building. You paid the driver and stepped out, taking a deep breath. You started up the steps, and buzzed his door. After a minute or so, the door opened up in front of you.

It was Rafael. You stared at each other for a full minute, not a word exchanged. Rafael was clad in grey bottoms, with dark blue horizontal stripes and a v-neck white undershirt. You could see a few tufts of chest hair poking out. You couldn’t wait to see the rest of his chest and then some while you were under him.

“You came,” Rafael said softly. You nodded, stepping closer towards him, until the space between you was millimeters apart. You looked up into his eyes and bit your lip before speaking. “I told you I would.” There was a palpable tension and you’d wonder who’d crack first. You got your answer quickly.

Rafael pulled you into a kiss, his hand entangled in your hair. Your tongues explored each other’s mouths. Rafael tasted like coffee and mint. You let out a soft moan, wrapping your arms around his neck. Rafael pulled away suddenly, frowning.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re drunk.” His eyes searched yours.

“Buzzed,” you corrected, your face flushing.

“Drunk.” Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “I am taking advantage of you.”

You ran your fingers across the waistband of Rafael’s bottoms. You shook your head.

“Drunk enough to know I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel you’re taking advantage of me,” you replied, asserting your consent before kissing Rafael once more. You pressed your body against his, feeling the heat radiate. “Come on papí,” you purred. “I’m yours for the taking.”

You swore you heard Rafael growl. He grabbed your hand and lead you inside.

***

Once inside, Rafael pressed you against the wall, pinning your arms above your head with one arm. He kissed you again, using his free hand to slip under your shirt, grabbing at one of your mounds of flesh. You swept up a leg around Rafael’s hip, drawing him closer.

“Dios mio, you’re so beautiful.” Rafael murmured. He lowered his mouth to suck on the hollow of your neck. You moaned at the sensation, any nervousness you felt was now fleeting. Rafael continued to suck and nibble, causing you to writhe against him and you could feel how hard he was against your hip. Rafael lowered your arms and you reached down to rub his clothed hardened member with your palm.

It was Rafael’s turn to moan. “I loved hearing you earlier,” you cooed. “Hearing you say name while you stroked your cock, was so… hot.” He placed his hand over yours and helped you rub him some more. “But how about we replace our hands with my mouth? Wouldn’t you like that?”

Rafael gulped. “Sí,” he said softly.

You lead him to his couch and pushed him slightly to sitting. You looked over and saw a crumpled tissue and his pants in a heap nearby. You smirked and removed your jacket before unbuttoning your blouse.

Rafael eyed your breasts encased in your bra. You reached down and unbuttoned your pants, before turning around to pull down your pants, giving Rafael a good view of your behind. As you stepped out of your pants, Rafael reached up and pulled you into his lap, your back to his chest. Your squeal quickly turned into another moan and he pressed you against his erection. Rafael cupped your breasts some more and tweaked your nipples, as you continued writhing against him.

You slowly shifted to turn around and face Rafael. You pressed your forehead against his, panting.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, counselor.”

Rafael smiled and you helped him remove his shirt. You started to slink down his body, until you were kneeling between his now spread legs. You reached around and unclipped your bra, tossing it to the side. “Still too many clothes,” you tsked. “How ever am I going to suck your cock then?”

You weren’t sure if it was possible but Rafael’s eyes darkened. He lifted his hips and removed his bottoms, freeing his hardened member. “Didn’t figure you for one to go commando,” you quipped as you took his cock in your hand. Rafael threw his head back and groaned. Some pre-cum had leaked and you smeared it with your hand as you stroked him.

“Look at me Rafael,” you commanded and Rafael complied, meeting your gaze. “I want you to watch me as I make your fantasy come true. Watch me suck your cock papi.”

You ran your tongue over his length before taking him fully into your mouth. You used a free hand to jerk him while you sucked and slobbered all over his cock. “Oh God, yes,” Rafael hissed. You sucked on the head of his cock before flicking your tongue at the spot where the head met the shaft. As you sucked Rafael’s cock, you feel your panties dampen more. It turned you on to suck his cock.

You hummed and rubbed your hands up and down the inside of Rafael’s thighs. You scraped your nails gently on his thighs and you felt him twitch in your mouth. You pulled off with a wet pop. “Like that papi?” Rafael pulled you up onto his lap and kissed you so hard you were positive your lips would be bruised.

Taking Rafael’s hand, you led him to the clothed apex between your legs. “You’re so wet,” Rafael noted, stroking you briefly, before pushing your panties to the side and slipping a finger inside. You sighed at the feeling of his finger stroke you.

“All for you Rafael,” you moaned. “Fuck me.”

Rafael chuckled before slipping another finger inside of you, his tempo quickening. “Oh I will princesa,” he promised. You began moving against his hand, your face pressed against his neck. You whimpered as he continued his ministrations. A third finger slipped inside, stretching you and you cried out in pleasure.

“That’s right, take it. Gotta get you ready for my cock,” Rafael whispered. His thumb rubbed you clitoris haphazardly.

“I am going to cum,” you groaned moving shamelessly against his hand.

“Cum for me,” Rafael growled, his fingers pumping in and out of you faster. He flicked the tip of thumb against your clit once, twice and on the third, you came shouting his name. Rafael removed his hand and you protested the empty feeling. Pushing you off him slightly, he stood and you took his whole naked self in. You smiled.

“Need to get a condom,” he explained. “I’m clean,” you replied. “And I have an IUD.” You curled your finger, beckoning him to you. You climbed onto on his lap, legs on each side of his and rose above him to help guide him into you.

“You sure about this?” Rafael asked, rubbing his cock up and down your slit. You nodded and you two briefly kissed before he pushed into your folds.

“Mierda, you feel so good,” Rafael moaned as he sunk deeper in you. He gripped your hips to pull you up so he was almost all the way out of you before slamming back into you.

“That’s right princesa, take that cock like a good girl,” Rafael groaned.

“Give me that cock Rafa,” you whined. “Need it. Need you.”

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you kissed, your tongues dueling as he began to fuck you. The sex was slow at first, but quickly sped up, the two of you chasing your orgasms. You leaned back, your breasts swaying and Rafael pawed them before reaching down to rub you clit once more. You felt your walls tighten and you reached back and cupped Rafael’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze before pushing them away from his body.

“Oh fuck Y/N, oh fuck, Jesus fuck,” Rafael cried out as he began to cum. He gripped your hips tightly as he released into you. You reached down and continued to rub yourself wantonly; you followed shortly thereafter, chanting Rafael’s name.

You collapsed into Rafael’s shoulder once more. “Damn,” you whispered out loud. “I mean, wow.”

Rafael chuckled, moving your head so that you could face him. He kissed you gently. “You’re incredible,” he complimented. “You know any semblance of a professional relationship is over.”

“Eh, we were never good as just colleagues,” you giggled and returned a small kiss on his lips. “Oh man, Rollins’ going to get a kick out of this.”

“What!”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun poured into the bedroom. You groaned, trying to block out the light. The smell of rich coffee wafted in the air and your stomach grumbled. You sat up in bed and realized you were naked. You looked around in a panic before all of the prior night’s events came flooding back.

***

Your arms wrapped around Rafael’s neck and you kissed, your tongues dueling as he began to fuck you. The sex was slow at first, but quickly sped up, the two of you chasing your orgasms.

***

“Oh my God,” you mumbled, wrapping the sheets around you tighter. Your head began to pound and your mouth felt dry.

“Good morning,” you heard Rafael say quietly. You looked up and saw Rafael standing in the doorway, a small smirk on his face. He was clad in the same navy/grey striped sleep pants and white shirt he wore when you encountered him in front of his apartment building. He had a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.

“Hey Rafael,” you replied, barely meeting his eyes. Suddenly you became even more aware of your nakedness and you felt shy, almost vulnerable. He walked over to you and placed the water and aspirin next to you on the nightstand.

“I figured you could use this,” he replied.

“Thanks,” you replied popping some aspirin in your mouth and chugging the water.

“When you’re feeling up for it, there’s coffee in the kitchen,” Rafael replied. “And I picked up some bagels.”

You nodded, your stomach rumbling. “Um, my clothes?”

Rafael took a deep breath before pointing to a chair in the corner. “Uh, everything is there and the bathroom is—“

“Thanks,” you cut him off bounding out of the bed, sheet wrapped around you. You grabbed your clothing and purse before closing the bathroom door shut.

Rafael let out the breath he had not realized he was holding. This was not going as well as he had imagined.

***

You stared at yourself in the mirror. Mascara smeared across your face and your lips were swollen. You looked along your neck and clavicle - and then down the rest of your body; it was peppered with small hickeys. You were sore in the most delightful way.

You searched your bag and found a pair of clean emergency underwear and slipped them on before getting dressed. You found a hair tie and piled your hair into a low messy bun before washing your face.

Your phone buzzed and you looked to see who it was. Amanda.

“Hey,” you quietly answered.

“Y/N! Thank God! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night. Are you okay? Did you hook up with Barba?”

“I’m fine,” you replied. “I am still here. Oh God Amanda what did I do? What do I do now?” You were panicking.

“Do you want me to come get you? Send over a cab?” Amanda asked sincerely. “It’s going to be fine,” she promised.

“No, uh, I’ll be okay. I’ll call you when I am home,” you replied, ending the call.

You looked at yourself in the mirror again, now cleaned up. ‘This was not how it was supposed to happen’ you thought to yourself. Of all the Rafael scenarios you played in your head, drunkenly hooking up with him wasn’t it. But then again hearing him masturbate moaning your name on the phone wasn’t in your plan either.

***

You watched Rafael while he prepped your witness. His questioning seemed harsh, but you knew it would be worse from opposing counsel in open court. He took off his suit jacket and began to roll up his sleeves. Your eyes were fixated on his fingers as he loosened his tie. Rafael looked over to you and gave you a small smile. You smiled back, your stomach feeling all a-flutter. You weren’t sure when you started to fall for the handsome ADA, but boy were you falling hard. You relished anytime you were working with him, especially working one one one. Wistfully, you wished he felt the same way about you.

***

You exited the bathroom and found Rafael in the kitchen, drinking coffee while reading the paper.

“Hey, about last night,” you began. “I’m sorry. I’ll be out of here soon enough and we won’t talk about it, if that’s what you want.” You felt your cheeks pink. Rafael furrowed his brows, and put his paper down. “Raincheck on bagels?”

You turned to leave when Rafael spoke.

“Do you regret last night?” Rafael asked, crestfallen. He walked over to you and took your hands into his.

“No, last night was wonderful. I don’t regret any of it. I just figured this-us-if you needed an out…,” you were unable to finish. You swallowed hard, the lump in your throat rising. You felt your face turning hot and your eyes brimmed with tears which surprised you considering how dehydrated and hungover you were.

“I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. It was like one of those things you think is never going to happen and then it does, and it’s everything you want it to be,” Rafael continued, cupping your face.

You gazed into his eyes, searching for anything that would indicate otherwise.

You pressed a kiss into his open palm. “I would be remiss to say that my feelings for you are just of friendship and professionalism, Rafael.”

Rafael moved a hand to the nape of your neck and pulled you in closer. He lowered his head so that your foreheads touched. You gently pressed your lips to his and he responded just as gently. He sucked on your bottom lip, giving a nip before tracing the rest of your lips with his tongue. You opened your mouth to give him more access and he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Your tongues dueled and you tossed your purse onto the floor, your jacket that was in your arms soon followed. Rafael picked you up, your legs instinctively wrapped around his hips.

Rafael backed you up against the door, and you felt him pull on your neck, moving it to the side. Rafael alternated sucking and flicking his tongue on the hollow point. You let out a small moan, “Oh God,” and wrapped your legs even tighter around him.

“Oh, cariño,” Rafael murmured. “Let’s see how many more times I can make you say that.”

And with that, he turned and carried you towards his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Your limbs were tangled with Rafael’s. Sweat glistened off your bodies. You laid your head on his chest, stroking his chest hair absentmindedly.

“That was a lot fun counselor,” you murmured sleepily, placing a chaste kiss by his nipple. After you had both confessed your feelings to each other, Rafael took you back to bed where you spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon exploring each other’s bodies.

“Have I worn you out detective? Hmmm, I was just getting started.” Rafael replied cheekily.

You sat up slightly to look at Rafael, an eyebrow raised. “Oh, really now?” You opened your mouth but your stomach interrupted by growling loudly.

“I don’t think we’ve eaten at all today,” you realized, sitting up. You placed your hands on your stomach.

“Au contraire, mi amor,” Rafael winked. “I have. Plenty.”

You turned bright pink and burrowed your face in your hands. “You’re incorrigible, Raf.”

Rafael guffawed, climbing out of bed, reaching for his boxers. You took in his full body, trying to burn it to memory. You climbed out of bed, also slipping your underwear back on. One of Rafael’s shirts was hanging over a chair. You took and threw it on, only buttoning a few.

Rafael looked at you and smiled. He offered his hand, “Ven,” he motioned with his head towards the kitchen.

***

You were laughing so hard, you were nearly doubled over, tears in your eyes. You gripped the coffee mug tightly as to not drop it.

“It’s always: ‘I need this warrant, Barba’, ‘I need that subpoena, Barba’. Never ‘How are you, Barba?’, ‘Have a nice day, Barba’. Carajos malagradecidos,” Rafael stated, half joking, half serious.

“Surely you can’t mean me,” you replied in mock horror, before taking the final bite of your bagel. “I was always nice to you,” you chewed thoughtfully.

“Nice,” Rafael air quoted, teasing.

“I am very nice,” you replied. “I didn’t hear any complaints earlier. I thought I was extremely nice.” Standing you put your dish and mug in the sink before walking over to Rafael, sitting on his lap. You wrapped your one arm around him, using the other to stroke his hair.

Rafael dipped his face and pulled you into a kiss. You sighed in content, returning the kiss. You gently sucked on his bottom lip, giving it a quick nip. You could feel his erection against your belly, and instantly a fire built in your belly, your loins aching. You shifted your seat, and reached down into his boxers freeing his erection. A bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip. Enclosing him in your hand, you ran your thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his cum onto your finger. Breaking the kiss, you looked into Rafael’s eyes and sucked on your thumb.

Rafael’s eyes darkened. “And you said I was incorrigible?”

You batted your eyes, giving him a playful doe-eyed look. “Yum.” Before Rafael could open his mouth, you leaped off his lap, and facing him, undid two buttons of the dress shirt you were wearing.

“Maybe, just maybe, you’re right, guapo. No puedo conseguir bastante de ti,” you replied lustfully.

“You speak Spanish?” Rafael asked incredulously.

“That’s what you took away from that?” you replied exasperatedly, throwing your arms in the air.

Rafael let out a small chuckle, now standing. He stripped his boxers, walking towards you, his erection free, unashamedly. “Or perhaps this?”

You smirked and began walking backwards towards Rafael’s bedroom, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt slowly. Another button undone. And then another. And another. Rafael caught up with you and pinched a cheek causing you to yelp.

The two of you made it back to his bedroom. You both landed in a heap on his bed. The sheets and room smelled of sex and a mix of your perfume and Rafael’s cologne.

You let yourself get lost in the sensation of Rafael’s body on yours. Your stomach fluttered as he made his way down your body, to the apex of your thighs. You spread your legs wantonly and without abandon. You were sopping wet in pleasure. Rafael hummed as he began lapping and licking in between your folds. The vibration caused you to groan, and you cupped your breasts, your fingers tugging on your nipples. “Oh Rafaaaeeel,” you moaned stretching out his name.

You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could get a better look of him in between your legs. Rafael looked up, meeting your eyes. “Don’t stop,” you half whispered/half moaned. Rafael shook his head, causing you to writhe against his face.

One finger slipped in. Then another. Rafael placed kisses along your thigh, as his fingers pumped in and out of you. You grasped at the sheets haphazardly as your orgasm built. Rafael curled his fingers, finding your sweet spot. “Fuck!” you cried out as your orgasm spilled over you.

Rafael slowed his ministrations as you came down from your high. “Wow,” you sighed contentedly. Rafael smirked, standing, and made a big show of sucking on his fingers.

“All fours,” he ordered and you quickly complied. “Don’t you want me to —“ you asked before moaning, feeling Rafael enter you. “Yes,” Rafael hissed, his hips snapping, burying into you. He began to thrust into you, the rhythmic sound of skin on skin filled the room.

“Oh God, Rafael, fuck you feel so good,” you crooned.

Barba thrusted harder, smacking your ass with each thrust. “You feel so good,” he crooned. You moaned in pleasure. He wrapped a hand in your hair and tugged, hard.

“Harder, papi,” you encouraged lasciviously. Rafael thrusted harder into you. Your legs quivered and you collapsed onto your front. It felt as if Rafael’s thrusts were driving you into the bed.

“I am going to…” Rafael warned, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

You bite your lip, trying to keep yourself from screaming. Rafael pulled you back up, so your back was fully against his chest. Rafael was on his sitting back on his heels while you bounced on his cock. Rafael reached down rubbed you to your second climax.

“Rafael fuck, I am going to cum…” you babble incoherently. “Cum cariño,” Rafael ordered. You wailed Rafael’s name.

Y/N!” shouted Rafael soon after, stiffening behind you as he reached his own climax.

As both came down, again a tangle of limbs, you wondered if this - whatever this was- would be more or just some fun between consenting adults. Rafael placed kisses along your neck, before brushing his lips against yours.

For now, you decided to enjoy this moment- whatever this was; you’d deal with reality later.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat against Rafael, your back to his chest. You traced lazy circles on Rafael’s arm. Rafael nuzzled your neck and you giggled at the feeling of his 5o’clock shadow on your skin.

“So,” you began, looking up at Rafael. “Did you mean what you said? That this is everything you have ever wanted?”

Rafael turned you, so you were facing him. “Of course; this weekend was unbelievably beautiful. I’ve wanted this for so long. But I…”

“You what?” you interrupted.

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I am much older than you. I work all the time - you know how it is.”

You furrowed your brows. “First, you’re not that old,” you started. Rafael opened his mouth to protest but you placed a finger on his lips. “And second, yeah. I do know how it is. We can make this work.”

Rafael’s eyes twinkled. “I’d really like that,” he murmured before lowering his mouth to yours. The kiss was interrupted by your phone buzzing angrily against Rafael’s nightstand and you dove to answer it. “Rollins, what’s up?”

**

“So you guys went from hookup to relationship in a weekend?” Amanda questioned as you two entered the squad room.

“I think so? We basically told each other we liked each other and are going to try to make things work,” you replied, running your hands through your hair. “Thanks for covering for me with Liv. I had to shower and get new clothes.”

“No problem. Couldn’t have Liv seeing you in clothes from Friday,” Amanda snickered. “But the sex - it was that good?”

“Amanda!” You chastised, approaching your desk. You grabbed her arm and pulled her in to whisper. “Toe-curling, mind blowing, couldn’t get enough.”

“Well, didn’t think Mr. ADA had it in him,” she quipped with a smirk. Amanda greeted Carisi and Fin before settling into her own desk.

You barely managed to sit when Liv called your name, asking you to come to her office.

***

The rest of your day was a blur, getting sent to talk to a prisoner at the Taconic Correctional Facility, to see if she would give up her pimp.

Many hours later, (part of which you and Carisi were stuck in rush hour traffic heading back downstate) you were back at your desk, finishing up paperwork. You rubbed your eyes tiredly.

“Y/N, go home. Finish tomorrow. Get some rest.” You looked up at Fin, who was packing up himself. “Or well as much rest as you can with that Cubano ADA,” he winked.

Your face turned beet red. “I am gonna murder Amanda,” you muttered in embarrassment. “‘Night, Fin,” you deadpanned.

You walked over to the break room and as you waited for your soda to come out, you texted Rafael.

[To: Rafael, 9:30 PM] You busy?

[From: Rafael, 9:31 PM] That would be an understatement.

You sighed. Your phone buzzed again.

[From: Rafael, 9:32 PM] Meet me at my office?

***

It didn’t take you long to get to 1 Hogan Place. You flashed your badge and told security you were there to see the ADA, and you were let through. As you headed down the corridor, you saw the light peeking through from Rafael’s office. You rapped softly on the door before poking your head in. “Hey.”

Rafael smiled when he saw you. “You’re a sight for sore eyes detective.” He put down his pen, and stood. You took the sight of him in - jacket and vest off, tie undone and his sleeves rolled up. His perfectly coiffed hair was a bit tussled - probably from running his hands through it while working. You were a bit taken aback by his attractiveness.

Rafael approached you, wrapping an arm around your waist. He used his free hand to brush your hair out of your face. “Heard you were upstate.”

“You’ve got eyes and ears on me, counselor?” You teased. You ran your fingers under one of his suspenders. You pulled on it and snapped it.

“I was with Liv earlier,” Rafael clarified.

You pressed a small kiss against his lips. “I think the whole squad knows about us. Or well, about our weekend interlude.”

“Well,” Rafael sighed, leading you to the couch, “I might have also mentioned it to Liv.”

You stiffened. “What? Why?”

Rafael saw the invisible wall come up. “She’s my friend,” he reminded you gently. “She also might have been aware of how I felt about you,” he confessed.

You pursed your lips. “I wasn’t ready for that.”

“I didn’t want there to be anything - any roadblocks standing in our way. I want to make this work.” Seeing your crestfallen look, he took a deep breath. “I should have cleared with you. I’m sorry.”

You nodded, straddling Rafael’s lap. His intentions were well placed. You knew you’d have to tell Liv anyway. “What did she say?” you inquired.

“She wished us well. She said I deserve to be happy. Said it was about time that I made a move.”

“That’s rich,” you chuckled. “If only she knew…wait you didn’t tell her how?” Your face flushed, mortified.

“Cariño, please give me some credit,” Rafael replied.

“Good,” you quipped before lowering your head to kiss Rafael. Rafael’s lips met your yours, his tongue begging for permission to enter. You moaned softly, allowing his tongue to sweep against yours. Rafael ran his hands over your parted thighs before settling on your behind. Rafael gave your ass a squeeze.

“Oh God,” you moaned against his lips.

“I know,” Rafael teased.

“Cocky bastard,” you teased back.

Rafael ground you against his lap, and you could feel his erection through his pants. “What’s that about cocky detective?” He murmured, nibbling your neck.

You giggled, and pushed Rafael onto the couch. Moving to stand, you looked at the door. “Does the door lock?”

[FIN]


End file.
